winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Flora
Flora is the Fairy of Nature and she comes from Lynphea. Personality ProfileEdit Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specialized in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometime cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Magical AbilitiesEdit :Main article: List of Flora's spells Flora is from the Planet Linphea. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Flora strength rely on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Flora is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Flora's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Faragonda made in Season 2). Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest like vine barriers trapping her enemy. Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are moving the earth at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. CuriositiesEdit *'Birthday:' March 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading and taking pictures of plants and flowers *'Ideal Boyfriend: Helia'my boyfriend! He's sensitive and poetic *'Best Friend:' Aisha and Bloom. *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic... super-romantic movies! *'Loves:' Giving advice to the Winx and keeping my room tidy. *'Favorite Music:' Classical *'Favorite Spell:' Giant Vines Role in the series Flora is the same but she also helps Draco with his potion problems and helping him with knowing different plants, she also likes to hang out with Roxy, and often cheers her up when Draco is not around. She also has a deep hatred to the Toxic beasts, not just of them hurting her sister, but of also harming her homeworld of Linphea, and calling her names like flower girl. she likes that kowalski has the Book of potions, with him having kowalski to make his own potions. even though she is not princess in the original series dragonstorm101 has her as the princess of linphea. Relationship with Roxy She and Roxy assist in the greenhouse. Flora and Roxy's dance steps This is the dance they do when they are dancing in naturla It starts with them dancing with their leaf partners around four times, and then they both meet and spin in a circle with their hands together, then switch partners with a twirl, then the dance with hand open, holding both they then spin again,then they twirl again, and end it in a bow like curtsy Fairy Forms Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg Flora Enchantix.jpg Flora Harmonix.jpg Flora Lovix.jpg Flora fairy.jpg Winx-Flora-winx-club-believix.jpg 3D1EC54B-DEF6-4721-9E57-9DA4E858FBD6.jpeg Flora mermaid.png|Flora's Mermaid Form when She Enters the Sea Flora mythix wand.png Flora tynix.png Flora butterlix.png Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Member of the winx club Category:Royalty Category:Linphea Category:Mermaid Category:Princess Category:Flora